The present invention relates to a diversifiable compliance sole structure particularly for sport footwear.
Known are sport shoes exhibiting diversified compliance which comprise multiple layers of elements, each having different stiffness characteristics, which are bonded together.
The main disadvantage is related to the stresses imparted by the foot, especially lateral ones, causing delamination of the layers. In an effort to solve this technical problem, sole structures have been provided which have diversifiable compliance features and are formed, at the heel region, with a series of identical and mutually parallel seats extending across said region.
Such seats are arranged to receive matingly shaped inserts spanning the entire length thereof, wherein each insert may have a different degree of stiffness.
Such prior sole designs are not devoid of shortcomings; in fact, the inserts, by spanning the whole length of the seats, confer on the sole a stiffness which is diversified and diversifiable longitudinally but not transversely, the stiffness imparted in the latter direction being uniform.